Behind the Scenes: Mystogan and Porlyusica
Behind the Scenes: Mystogan and Porlyusica is an event that takes place during the Phantom Lord arc. Prologue Following Gajeel Redfox's brutal assault on Shadow Gear, Makarov declares war on Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 18-22 Fairy Tail then attacks Phantom Lord's base in Oak Town, seeking to exact their revenge. Makarov then moves to confront Phantom Lord's Guild Master and fellow Wizard Saint: Jose Porla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 6-13 Makarov eventually makes his way to Jose's chamber, questioning the man as to what he's doing, but soon finds out that he is face-to-face with a Thought Projection, rather than the man himself. However, Jose is revealed to have captured Lucy Heartfilia, and motions to stab her, prompting Makarov to lose his focus. As he is distracted, Aria, the strongest member of the Element 4, appears behind Makarov and drains him of all his Magic Power, sending him plummeting to the first floor of the building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 14-20 With their Master now indisposed, Fairy Tail retreats.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 2-7 Makarov is then taken to Porlyusica's house in the East Forest, where she attempts to nurse him back to health.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 2 Meanwhile, Cana attempts to locate Mystogan in preparation for the upcoming battle, but is unable to do so and flips her cards in frustration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-11 Later, as the renewed Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord conflict reaches its climax, Makarov wakes up, much to Porlyusica's shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 20 Makarov then thrusts himself into the midst of the fray, finally coming face-to-face with Jose, stating that if it's for the sake of his "children," he will gladly cause a cataclysm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 17-19 Behind the Scenes Porlyusica stands outside her house, looking up at the sky, stating that nature itself is afraid of Makarov and Jose's impending clash. In a rage, she kicks a nearby crate of apples, calling humanity a foolish race of simpletons who see fighting as the only means of accomplishment. Continuing her rage, Porlyusica grabs her broom and starts swinging it around, hitting other nearby crates. Porlyusica then turns around to see Mystogan sitting on a tree root.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 2-3 Mystogan picks up one of the fallen apples, asking if he can eat it. Porlyusica then looks at the S-Class Mage, stating that she thought it odd that Makarov had recovered as quickly as he did, correctly deducing that Mystogan was the one who gathered all of his Magic back together. Mystogan then begins to eat the apple he picked up, much to Porlyusica's chagrin. Mystogan then states that the war with Phantom Lord will soon reach its end, as Makarov has made his move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 3-4 Porlyusica then states that although she doesn't like it when people fight each other, Mystogan should be out fighting Phantom Lord, as he is a member of Fairy Tail. Just then, however, a breeze tears through the forest, and all the Phantom Lord subdivision flags that Mystogan collected are blown about, shocking Porlyusica. Mystogan then proceeds to ask Porlyusica for another of her apples, but she yells at Mystogan for leaving the flags laying about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 4-5 Porlyusica then turns around, saying that those in Fairy Tail never cease to amaze her. She then states that power can cause nothing but sorrow, leading one to become angry, and forget that they themselves are caught in the wrought whirl of tragedies. Mystogan then faces the sky and states that he wishes to believe that even those harmful tragedies are swathed in light: the light that will guide the world forward.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 5 Aftermath Makarov and Jose briefly clash, however, Makarov eventually ceases to fight, and instead enters his Giant Form, giving Jose until the count of three to stop his foolish actions. When he ceases his count, Makarov invokes his Ultimate Magic, Fairy Law,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 6-18 defeating Jose and ending the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 2-7 References Navigation